fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fineasz i Ferb: Ostateczna wpadka
Jest ostatni dzień wakacji, więc Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają zrobić największą imprezę w historii Danville i przerabiają swój dom na wielką dyskotekową halę z nowoczesnymi gadżetami. Na wielkiej potańcówce pojawiają się znajomi chłopców, między innymi Django Brown z siostrą Jenny, Irving z bratem Albertem oraz rywalka Fretki - Mindy, która usiłuje poderwać Jeremiasza. Pojawiają się również Miłosie ze swoją nową piosenką oraz ulubiona kapela Fretki - The Bettys. Z kolei doktor Dundersztyc postanawia połączyć siły z "profesor Poofenplotz" i wspólnie podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów. Pepe musi połączyć swe siły z agentem Pinky, aby ich pokonać. Czy Fretka ostatecznie przyłapie swoich braci, a Dundersztyc przejmie kontrolę nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów? Bohaterowie *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Heinz Dundersztyc *Mężczyzna *Dwie prostytutki *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Esmeralda Poofenplotz *Kobieta w przebraniu Esmeraldy *Zombie *Irving Du Bois *Albert Du Bois *Jenny Brown *Stefa Hirano *Django Brown *Mindy *Kaja Depther *Stanley Twitter *Miłosie **Danny **Swampy **Bobby *The Bettys **Crash **Tink **Missy *Goście na imprezie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Pinky Pan Chihuahua *Ratownik *Pan Flynn *Jeremy and the Incidentals **Jeremiasz Johnson **Coltrane **Nieznany perkusista *Mora *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Monty Monogram *Ogniki *Norm - bez kwestii *Chloe - bez kwestii *Sebolaaa (wspomniany) Część 1 Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= Moranica: Witam was drodzy czytelnicy. Ten odcinek, który teraz czytacie jest finałem serialu. Tak właściwie to sezonu, ale to jest ostatni odcinek, w którym wystąpię, więc wiecie. Połamania języków! (Na niebie widzimy tytułowy napis odcinka) Narrator (głosem Moranicy): Fineasz i Ferb: Ostateczna wpadka (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher; w kuchni) Linda: Cześć chłopcy. Co dzisiaj będziecie robić? Fineasz: Dziś mamy ostatni dzień lata. Musimy zrobić coś wielkiego. Większego niż to co było rok temu. Pamiętasz Ferb? (Ferb kiwa głową) (Retrospekcja #1) Fineasz: Ostatni dzień lata postanowiliśmy zakończyć wielkim finałem. (do Ferba) Pokaż nam nasze plany. (pokazuje przyjaciołom plany wynalazku) (Koniec retrospekcji #1) (Retrospekcja #2) Fineasz: Świetna robota! I co myślicie? Izabela: A co to jest? Fineasz: To wszystko w jednym! Buford: Mówią, że nie można mieć wszystkiego. Baljeet: Hura! I wcale nie chodzi mi o szkołę. (Odchodzi i mówi sam do siebie szeptem) Kocham cię, szkoło. (Wraca do przyjaciół) Buford: Czy pozostałe kujony składają ci hołd? Baljeet: Kto wie? Izabela: Według mnie jest całkiem mega. Buford: Tak, jest całkiem mega. Ale czy to będzie wielki finał, którego nie powstydzą się nasi braciszkowie? (Przytula braci) Chyba ciut przesadziłem, co nie? Fineasz: No coś ty. Wcale. Ferb: Przytulanie to przyjacielski sposób wyrażania sympatii. Buford: Dobra, teraz to wy przesadzacie. Fineasz: Tak czy siak, musimy się upewnić czy przeszliśmy samych siebie. Buford: I istnieje tylko jeden sposób. Fineasz: Racja, Buford! Przejażdżka! (Koniec retrospekcji #2) Linda: Wy chłopcy macie naprawdę bujną wyobraźnię. Lawrence: Kochanie, a mówiłaś im o tym? Linda: Jeszcze nie. (Do kuchni wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: O czym nie mówiła? Linda: No o tym, że... Dzieci, jest ostatni dzień lata i ja z ojcem wyjeżdżamy na tydzień. Fineasz: Czemu dopiero teraz? Ferb: Gdzie jedziecie i po co? Fretka: Mamy wolną chatę i ja rządzę? Linda: Dzwonili z Francji, że mamy odebrać jakieś nagrody. Potem mamy zagrać jakiś koncert: w Paryżu, w Rzymie, w Berlinie, w Amsterdamie, w Moskwie, w Madrycie i tutaj w Danville. Nie mamy pojęcia dlaczego teraz. Teoretycznie macie "wolną chatę" i ty Fretka rządzisz. Ale żadnych imprez tutaj, bo uduszę. Fretka: Dobrze, mamo. (Kilka minut później; Linda z Lawrence wyjeżdżają, a dzieci im machają) Linda: Tylko nie rozwalcie domu! Fretka: Się rozumie! Na razie! Fineasz: Miłej podróży! Linda: Całuję! (Rodzice wyjechali) Fretka: Tak! Wolna chata na tydzień! Impreza! (wchodzi do domu) Fineasz: Impreza? Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (wchodzą do domu) Urządzimy największą imprezę w historii Danville! (w kuchni) Fretka: Zaraz, zaraz! Chwilunia! Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Urządzacie imprezę? Fineasz: Tak. Fretka: Tak naprawdę to ja chciałam ją urządzić, ale założę się, że wy zrobicie o wiele lepszą. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. (W Spółce Zło) Dżingiel: Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: O, rajciu! Ale dawno już nie było tego dżingla. (ktoś puka do drzwi) Moranica: KTOŚ PUKA! MOŻESZ OTWORZYĆ?! Dundersztyc: Tak. (otwiera drzwi, a tam facet z dwiema dziewczynami) Mężczyzna: Dzień dobry. Czy to pan zamawiał prostytut... (zamyka drzwi) Dundersztyc: Moranica, czy to ty je zamawiałaś? Moranica: Tak, bo chciałam zrobić imprezę na cześć ostatniego dnia Moranicy, bo wiesz jutro mnie już tutaj nie będzie. Dundersztyc: I dobrze. Jest ostatni dzień lata, a ja nadal nie zawładnąłem nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Moranica: Może potrzebujesz dziewczyny? Dundersztyc: Dziewczyny? A może pomocniczki, która by mi pomogła? Moranica: O nie, na mnie nie licz. Dundersztyc: Nie mówię o tobie. Mówię o jakieś kobiecie, która jest zła i mi pomoże zawładnąć nad całym Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! (Do ogródka wchodzi Izabela, Buford i Baljeet) Izabela: Co robicie? Fineasz: Przerabiamy nasz dom na wielką dyskotekową halę z nowoczesnymi gadżetami. Buford: Czyli robimy imprezę? Fineasz: Tak. Izabela i Baljeet, przynieście dużo jedzenia i picia. Fretka, zaproś największe zespoły. A my będziemy przerabiać dom. Baljeet: A co będzie robił Buford i czy on w ogóle nas słucha? Fineasz: Buford, idź zaproś wszystkich, których znamy. Buford: (w myślach) Tak! Tak! Impreza! Nareszcie impreza, na której będę! Zaraz, zaraz! Fineasz mnie o coś prosił, a ja nie wiem co chce. Fineasz: Buford, to zaprosisz wszystkich, których znamy? Buford: Co?! Ja? Tak, zaproszę. (w myślach) Chyba chodziło mu, żebym zaprosił zombie, których znamy. Tylko po co mu zombie na imprezie? Fineasz: To zrobisz to? Buford: Tak! Zaproszę ich! (Buford wychodzi z ogródka) Baljeet: O, a jednak wie co ma robić. Myślałem, że znowu nie wie co się do jego mówi. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Przeszukałem cały Internet i znalazłem tylko jedną złą kobietę. Moranica: Kogo? Twoją matkę? Dundersztyc: Nie! Ale którą matkę? Bo mam dwie. Moranica: Dwie? Czyli ty nie masz ojca i jesteś adoptowany? Dundersztyc: Nie! Ja mam dwie matki i jedna jest człowiekiem, a druga ocelotem. Moranica: Czyli zostałeś adoptowany. Dundersztyc: Nie zostałem adoptowany! Przez matkę ocelot tak, ale przez tą pierwszą matkę nie. Moranica: No to miałam rację, że zostałeś adoptowany, więc nie wciskaj mi tu kitu. Dundersztyc: Wcale go nie wciskam. Moranica: No, bo i tak nie masz czym wciskać. Dundersztyc: Dobra, cicho! Nie rozwijajmy już tej rozmowy. Znalazłem już tą złą kobietę i ona nazywa się Esmeralda Poofenplotz. Ciekawe czy się zgodzi na ten układ współpracy ze mną. (W siedzibie Poofenplotz) Dżingiel: Poofenplotz sprawdza maila! Poofenplotz: Heinz Dundersztyc chce, żebym do jego dołączyła i pomogła mu w zawładnięciu Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Ciekawa propozycja, ale odmówię. Chciałam dołączyć do nich do B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A.-i, ale odrzucili moje podanie, więc ja teraz jemu odmówię. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: O, odpisała. Pewnie się... Moranica: Nie zgodziła. Dundersztyc: Właśnie nie masz racji, bo się (czyta maila) nie zgodziła. Moranica: A jednak znowu miałam rację. Moranica - ta, która rację zawsze ma! Dundersztyc: Czemu się nie zgodziła? Moranica: Bo pewnie zobaczyła twoją twarz. (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Fineasz i Ferb rozrysowują plan imprezy i jak już to skończyli zaczęli przerabiać dom) (Izabela i Baljeet wchodzą do supermarketu) Baljeet: No to co kupujemy? Izabela: To, co jest zwykle na imprezach. Baljeet: Czyli sałatki, zestaw obiadowy i szampana? Izabela: Nie, to jest akurat na wesele. Nie wiesz co się zwykle je i pije na imprezach? Baljeet: Nie, bo wstyd mi przyznać, ale ja jeszcze nie byłem na żadnej imprezie. To co się kupuje? Izabela: Chipsy, gazowane napoje, pizze, słodycze i tak dalej. Baljeet: Ale to wszystko niezdrowe! Izabela: A co myślałeś? Baljeet: Myślałem, że są tam owoce i warzywa. Izabela: Imprezy nie są zdrowe. Baljeet: To po co się je robi skoro są niezdrowe? Izabela: Ech... no... dlatego, że... a wiesz co? Nie mam pojęcia. Baljeet: Chyba już nigdy nie pójdę na żadną imprezę. Izabela: I tak nikt cię nie zaprasza. Baljeet: Wiem o tym. Jestem tego w pełni świadomy tym faktem i dlatego jestem... Izabela: Smutny? O, wypłacz się. Baljeet: Nie. Szczęśliwy! Imprezy to zło! Izabela: To dlaczego idziesz na tę co robią Fineasz i Ferb? Baljeet: Bo... będzie... pewnie... bezpieczniejsza. I dlatego, że ty tam będziesz. Izabela: Doobraaa... zrobiło się teraz dziwnie i niezręcznie. (Fretka chodzi sobie po mieście) Fretka: Moi właśni bracia wygonili mnie z domu. Rozumiem ich, ponieważ przygotowują imprezę i bym im pewnie przeszkadzała. A to nieprawda, że ja przeszkadzam, co nie? (Retrospekcja #1) Fretka: Odpalamy bohaterów! Fineasz: Nie tak szybko, Fretka. Gotowe? Ferb: Gotowe, muszę jeszcze tylko- Fretka: Więc gotowe! (Uruchamia maszynę.) Ferb: ...zamontować bezpieczniki i odwrócić polaryzację. Fineasz: Fretka, coś ty zrobiła?! Fretka: O-oł! (Nastąpił wybuch maszyny.) (Koniec retrospekcji #1) (Retrospekcja #2) Fretka: Lepiej podłączę to do prądu. (Podłącza maszynę, czym ją uruchamia.) Fineasz: No jasne. Bo inaczej promień Gamma odwróci- Wow! Em, kto podłączył? Baljeet: O-oł! Aaa! (Maszyna zmienia go w Hulka.) Baljeet niszczyć! (Miażdży maszynę i ucieka z S.Z.O.P.A.'y.) Aaa! Aaa! Fretka: Rany! To dopiero niecodzienny wi- (Patrzy na zdenerwowanego Fineasza.) Co? Fineasz: Oszalałaś?! Masz choć blade pojęcie, co właśnie zrobiłaś?! Fretka: Tylko próbowałam pomóc. Fineasz: Rano już wystarczająco nam pomogłaś! A w centrum handlowym mało nie zginęliśmy! Myślałem, że dasz sobie spokój! Fretka: Ale? Ale ja- Fineasz: Ale nie! Znowu się pojawiłaś, a przez twoją pomoc Baljeet się zhulkował i niszczy wszystko jak popadnie! A w kwestii mocy cofnęliśmy się do punktu wyjścia! Fretka: Ale? Ale? Fineasz: To zbyt poważna sprawa i nie możemy mieć już więcej żadnych wpadek! Odbieram ci identyfikator! (Zabiera jej identyfikator i drze go.) Masz stąd wyjść i to już! (Fretka smutna wychodzi z S.Z.O.P.A.'y.) Buford: Od zawsze jej powtarzam, żeby nie wkurzała Fineasza. Wkurzony Fineasz jest niebezpieczny. (Koniec retrospekcji #2) Fretka: A może mają rację, że przeszkadzam? Nie! Jeju, ja zamiast dzwonić do największych zespołów to tylko sobie gadam sama do siebie i wspominam poprzednie lato. Dobra, czas się brać do roboty! (Bierze telefon i dzwoni) Halo?! Czy mogłabym... (Fretka kontynuuje swoją rozmowę, a my przenosimy się do Dundersztyca) (W Spółce Zło ktoś puka do drzwi) Dundersztyc: Ciekawe kto to może być? (otwiera drzwi, a tam Poofenplotz) Poofenchlaj?! Znaczy... Poofenplotz?! Poofenplotz: Tak, to ja kocha... znaczy: I co się tak gapisz? Dundersztyc: No przecież napisałaś mi, że się nie zgodziłaś. Poofenplotz: No tak, ale potem się jeszcze zastanawiałam i jednak zgodziłam się na twoją propozycję. Dundersztyc: To super! Zapraszam do środka. (Esmeralda wchodzi do środka) Moranica: Ja pierdolę, ale ty brzydka! Esmeralda: Ciebie też miło widzieć, ale jakbym zgięła ten kostium to byś spadła z wrażenia na mój widok, bo byś ujrzała anioła. Moranica: Kostium?! Jaki kurwa kostium?! Co ty ćpałaś? Bo jestem ciekawa skąd bierzesz, bo może ty masz lepsze niż ja. Esmeralda: Mówiąc, "kostium" miałam na myśli... to co... mam... w środku. I ja nie ćpam. Moranica: Ach, to szkoda. To wypierdalaj! Esmeralda: Heinz, kto to jest? Twoja żona? Dundersztyc: Żona?! Chyba sobie żartujesz. Esmeralda: Czyli dziewczyna? Dundersztyc: Nie! Ona jest... Moranica: Jestem jego kochanką. Esmeralda: Co?! To ty kogoś zdradzasz z nią? Dundersztyc: Co?! Nie! Ja nie mam żony! Ona jest tylko moją współlokatorką. Esmeralda: Czyli można u ciebie wynajmować? Dundersztyc: Nie! Ona jest dalekim przybyszem i pochodzi z innego wszechświata. A zresztą, co ja ci będę mówić o niej. Przecież przyszłaś tu tylko po to, żeby mi pomóc. Esmeralda: Czyli ty nie masz ani dziewczyny, ani żony? Jesteś wolny? Dundersztyc: Nie mam. Tak, wolny jak ptak. A tak w ogóle to nie powinno cię obchodzić. Esmeralda: No wiesz, jestem ciekawska. Muszę wiedzieć coś o moich partnerach. Moranica: Widzisz Dusiek? W końcu się komuś podobasz. Dundersztyc: Ona jest moją partnerką w pracy, a nie w życiu prywatnym. (Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą z domu do ogródka) Fineasz: Nareszcie skończyliśmy! Świetna robota! I co myślisz? (Ferb pokazuje kciuka) Dom jest już przerobiony na wielką dyskotekową halę. Teraz tylko trzeba poczekać na naszych przyjaciół i gości. A potem możemy już zaczynać imprezę. (Do ogródka wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Wróciłam! O wow, wow! Świetną robotę odwaliliście! Fineasz: Dzięki. I co z dzwonieniem? Fretka: Zadzwoniłam tylko do dwóch zespołów, których znam i oni też mnie znają. Miłosie przyjdą, lecz się spóźnią. The Bettys też przyjdą, ale trochę później. Fineasz: No to super. (W Spółce Zło) Esmeralda: To od czego zaczynamy? Dundersztyc: A masz już jakiś plan, jak zawładnąć nad całym Okręgiem Trzech Stanów? Esmeralda: Nie, ale może najpierw zrobimy trening? Dundersztyc: Trening? Esmeralda: Bo wiesz, bo ja jeszcze aż tak dobrze nie umiem złoczynić. Dundersztyc: Dobrze. (Do ogródka wchodzą Izabela i Baljeet z wózkiem pełnego żarcia i picia) Izabela: Jesteśmy! Baljeet: Czyż to nie będzie za dużo? Fineasz: Nie, jest idealnie! Musimy teraz to wszystko przygotować. Potem będziemy musieli tylko poczekać na Buforda, gości i zespoły. Fretka: A właśnie, gdzie jest Buford? Izabela: Coś długo go nie ma. Baljeet: Może znowu coś spieprzył? (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Serio? Chcesz ją trenować, jak być zły jak sam nie jesteś zły? Ja ją mogę porządnie wytrenować. Esmeralda: Nie, nie! Nie trzeba! Ja wolę od Heinza. Moranica: Dobra. Niech ci będzie, ale ja byłabym lepszą trenerką. Dundersztyc: Dobra. To zaczynamy! Muzyczka! (Piosenka Trenuj ze mną) Trenuj ze mną Trenuj ze mną Bo dzięki mnie będziesz zła Trenuj tak dalej ze mną Tak dalej, tak dalej Dalej trenuj by być złą Trenuj, trenuj, trenuj! Nie obijaj się! Trenuj, trenuj, trenuj! Ale pamiętaj, że ci w sporcie nie pomogę! Trenuj, tak, trenuj! Trenuj ciągle by być dobrą... We zło czynach! Trenuj ze mną! Trenuj ze mną! Trenuj ze mną! Trenuj ze mną! Jeee! Jeee! Jeeeeeeee! (Koniec piosenki) (Dundersztyc przybija Esmeraldzie piątkę) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Impreza jest już w sumie gotowa, a Buforda nadal nie ma. Baljeet: Może pogramy chwilę w karty? Fineasz: Dobra. To dobry pomysł na zabicie nudy. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: I tak powinno się złoczynić. (Moranica i Esmeralda śpią) Dundersztyc: Moranica śpi gdy ja coś tłumaczę - to normalne, ale żeby jeszcze Esmeralda spała?! One się po prostu dobrały. (budzi Esmeraldę) Ej, Esmeralda. Hej, pobudka! Chyba jednak... (Esmeralda się budzi i zakłada Dundersztycowi dźwignię) Dundersztyc: Ała! Co ty robisz?! (Moranica się budzi) Moranica: Słyszałam jakieś krzyki czy to... Kobieta założyła ci dźwignię! Hahahahaha! Co za ciota. Walka! Walka! Walka! Esmeralda: Nikt mnie nie będzie budził, gdy ja... Zaraz, to ty Heinz? Dundersztyc: Jeszcze tak. (puszcza go) Esmeralda: Ups, sorki. Myślałam, że to... Ech, nieważne. Moranica: Myślałaś, że to ja?! Esmeralda: Nie, myślałam, że to moja siostra. Dundersztyc: To ty masz siostrę? Esmeralda: Tak. Moranica: Jak się wabi? Dundersztyc: Moranica, to nie pies! Moranica: Ale nigdy nie wiadomo. Esmeralda: Ma na imię Esme... ych... ma na imię Ester. Dundersztyc: Ale mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość! Ukończyłaś szkołę rodze... znaczy szkołę zła! Brawo! Nadajesz się już idealnie na moją złą pomocniczkę! Esmeralda: Serio? Super! (przytula Dundersztyca i Moranicę) Moranica: Eee... a jej co odbija? Dundersztyc: Daj jej spokój. Niech ma te swoje 5 minut radochy. Esmeralda: (do Dundersztyca) Po prostu cię koch... Ups, sorki. To ze szczęścia. Dundersztyc: Albo może już dość tej radochy, jak na jeden dzień. (W ogródku; Fineasz i reszta grają w karty) Izabela: I gdzie on jest? Tak długo, żeby zaprosić gości? Baljeet: Poczekaj. Zadzwonię do jego. (dzwoni do Buforda) Buford, gdzie jesteś? Buford: (w telefonie) Już biegnę! Baljeet: O, to super! Buford: (w telefonie) Według mnie to nie jest tak super, jak uważasz. Baljeet: No, ale ja tak sądzę. Buford: (w telefonie) To ty sobie sądź, jak chcesz. Gdy do was przyjdę to powiem wam czemu nie jest tak super. Na razie! Baljeet: Cześć! (rozłącza się) Fineasz: I jak? Baljeet: Już biegnie. Izabela: Biegnie? Niby przed kim? Fretka: Może przed naszymi gośćmi? (Chwilę później, zdyszany Buford przybiega do ogródka) Baljeet: A tobie co? Buford: Fineasz, to nie był najlepszy pomysł, żeby ich zapraszać. Fineasz: Co? Czemu? Buford: Bo teraz mnie gonią i chcą mój mózg. Fretka: Mózg? Przecież to nie są zombie. Buford: No właśnie to są zombie! Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Fretka: Co?! Fineasz: Zaprosiłeś zombie na naszą imprezę?! Buford: Przecież sam powiedziałeś: "zaproś zombie, których znamy". Fineasz: Powiedziałem: "zaproś WSZYSTKICH, których znamy"! A nie, że masz zaprosić zombie. Buford: Serio? Ups, sorki. Baljeet: I znowu nie słuchał co się do jego mówi. Izabela: I gdzie teraz są? Buford: A wiesz co? Nie wiem. Ostatnio widziałem ich przy ulicy Zombern, więc teoretycznie są daleko od nas. (Do ogródka wchodzą zombie) Buford: Albo i jednak nie, bo są tutaj. Cześć kumple! Zombie: Mózgi! Buford: To chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł, żeby ich zapraszać. Fretka: I teraz zepsują nam imprezę. Dziękujemy, Buford! Buford: A proszę bardzo! (Zombie zaczynają do nich podchodzić) Zombie: Mózgi! Wszyscy: Aaa! (Cała ekipa ucieka do domu, a zombie ruszają za nimi) Zombie: Mózgi! Część 2 (Wszyscy biegną do domu i zamykają szybę) Fineasz: Szybko! Zabarykadujmy wszystkie okna i drzwi! (Cała ekipa zaczyna barykadować drzwi i okna deskami) Fineasz: Teraz będziemy chyba bezpieczni. (Zombie zaczynają się tłuc przy drzwiach i próbują wejść do domu) Zombie: Mózgi! Buford: Spadać stąd! Nie dostaniecie naszych mózgów! Baljeet: Ty i tak go nie masz. (Zombie ręką robi dziurę w desce i rozwala całą szybę, wchodzą do mieszkania) Zombie: Mózgi! Wszyscy: Aaa! (Uciekają gdzieś i przewracają jakiś stół, zaczynają się za nim chować) Izabela: I jak ich pokonamy?! Fineasz: Pamiętacie, jak poprzednim razem pokonaliśmy zombie? Izabela: Ale to były zombie-aptekarze. Fineasz: Nie chodzi mi o te zombie tylko o te, które były w pierwszym sezonie. Fretka: No to zniszczyliśmy źródło, z którego pochodzą. Buford: Ale oni nie są wzięci z jakieś maszyny tylko z takiego dziwnego miasta! Fineasz: No to może powspominajmy ten czas kiedy pokonaliśmy tych aptekarzy? (Wszyscy patrzą się w prawo, a Buford jedyny w lewo, więc Baljeet pokazuje, żeby się popatrzył w prawo) (Retrospekcja) (W Spółce Zło) Fineasz: To tłumaczy wyładowanie elektrostatyczne, które wszystkich zmienia. Dlatego potrzebne nam jest coś, co je neutralizuje. Izabela: Woda jest neutralizatorem. Fineasz: Tak! Woda powinna wszystkich wyleczyć! Vanessa: Em, czy to nie lekko naciągane? Dundersztyc: Jestem naukowcem i przyznaję dzieciakom rację. Gdzieś tu nawet mam pistolet na wodę to p-pójdę go poszukać. Fineasz: Dobrze, ale przede wszystkim musimy zmoczyć wszystkich w mieście jednocześnie, inaczej zaraza może powrócić. Izabela: Zaczekajmy na deszcz. Fretka: Ech, nie mamy czasu! Zresztą w tym mieście nigdy nie pada. Fineasz: Niestety z powodu braku prądu nie mamy też wody dlatego trzeba znaleźć jakiś duży zbiornik. Najlepiej wysoko, żeby grawitacja załatwiła sprawę za nas. (Ferb wskazuje na duży zbiornik wody, który znajduje się obok Spółki Zło) Fineasz: Wiem, bratku. Musimy tylko zbudować wyciąg, żeby tam się dostać i ogromny zraszacz, którym zmoczymy całe miasto. Vanessa: Tata ma zawsze mnóstwo zapasowych części. Dundersztyc: Lubię majsterkować. Fineasz: Więc do roboty! (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Fretka, Vanessa i Dundersztyc zaczęli budować zraszacz) (Koniec retrospekcji) Buford: Koniec tych retrospekcji! Fretka: No, ej! Daj nam powspominać te cudowne czasy. Buford: Ale nie wtedy gdy czeka nas koniec! Baljeet: I to mówi ten, który sam przyprowadził tych zombie i przez jego czeka nas koniec. Buford: No, sory. Każdemu się może zdarzyć. Izabela: Serio? Serio? To się nie mogło zdarzyć każdemu! Fineasz: Przestańmy już się kłócić i zwalać winę na Buforda, chociaż to i tak jego wina. Musimy pomyśleć, jak ich pokonać. Buford: Ej, już wiem! Woda! Fineasz: No... em... nie sądzę, ale jeśli chcesz do nich dołączyć to proszę polej ich wodą. (Buford wychodzi z ukrycia) Buford: Hej! Wy! Zombie! Jestem tutaj! Baljeet: I właśnie pokazał im naszą kryjówkę. Jesteśmy straceni. (Zombie zauważają Buforda) Buford: Tak, wy! Tępe i bezmózgie stwory, was wołam! (Buford ucieka do kuchni, a zombie za nim podążają) Baljeet: Buford, byłeś moim łobuzem i przez ciebie mamy tu armię zombie, ale i tak cię kocham. Twoje poświęcenie wymaga dużo odwagi i za to też cię kocham! Nigdy cię nie zapomnę, kumplu. Fineasz: Eee... co? Baljeet: Czy ja to powiedziałem na głos? To zapomnijcie to o czym mówiłem. (Buford nalewa wodę z kranu do wiadra i wylewa na jednego z zombie) Buford: A masz! (Woda wylewa się na zombiaka, a on staje się silniejszy. Zombie go ciągnie za rękę) Buford: To chyba nie był dobry pomysł. (Zombie już chce ugryźć Buforda, lecz ktoś rzucił w jego łopatą i mu głowa odpadła, puszcza Buforda) Baljeet: Zostawcie naszego kumpla! (Buford podchodzi do przyjaciół) Buford: Dzięki. Uratowałeś mi życie. Baljeet: Spoko. Dla najlepszego kumpla zrobię wszystko. Buford: Wszystko? To weź tą łopatę jeszcze raz i przywal któremuś. Baljeet: Oszalałeś?! Przecież ta łopata jest tam gdzie są zombie. To była jednorazowa akcja! Buford: To kijowo. (Zombie podchodzą do nich) Wszyscy: Aaa! Fineasz: Może przestańmy już gadać i... i chodźmy na górę?! (Wszyscy uciekają w stronę schodów, lecz na górze znajdują się zombie, więc idą z powrotem na dół, lecz tam też są) Fretka: I co teraz?! Buford: Może niech ktoś odwróci ich uwagę, a reszta ucieknie? Baljeet: Ale kto niby da się pożreć? Buford: Ty! (popycha Baljeet'a w stronę zombie) Baljeet: Co?! Nie! (wraca do przyjaciół) Baljeet: Niech Fretka idzie. W końcu jest najstarsza. Fretka: Ja? No, ale... em... no, ja... nie mogę, bo... może niech idzie Izabela? Izabela: Co?! Czemu ja?! Obstawiam Buforda, bo przecież to on ich przyprowadził! Baljeet: Czyli idzie Buford? Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka i Izabela: Tak. (Buford idzie w stronę zombie, lecz w ostatniej chwili wraca się do przyjaciół i pcha tam Fretkę) Fretka: Eee... co?! Co ty robisz?! Buford: Sory, Fretka. Żeby nasza miłość przetrwała to jedno z nas musi się poświęcić i jesteś to ty! (Buford pcha Fretkę do zombie, a oni ją gryzą) Fineasz: Nie! Fretka! Fretka-zombie: Cześć! Dajcie się podzielić waszymi mózgami! (Fretka-zombie do nich podchodzi, ale Buford podstawia jej nogę i się przewraca na innych zombie. Reszta ucieka na górę) Fineasz: Buford, ty idioto! Dlaczego pchałeś Fretkę do tych zombie?! Buford: No co? A chciałeś to ty tam trafić? Fineasz: No pewnie, że nie. Ale mogłeś sam iść, a nie wystawiać Fretkę! Buford: Ojeju, ale masz problem. Baljeet: No właśnie zaraz to my będziemy mieli problem! Zombie nadchodzą! (Zombie zaczynają do nich podchodzić wchodząc na schody) Zombie: Mózgi! Fretka-zombie: Ej, no! Ale poważnie, dajcie nam mózgi, bo głodna jestem. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet: WIAAAAĆ! (Wszyscy uciekają do pokoju Fineasza i Ferba, barykadują drzwi szafami) Fineasz: Na razie tutaj jesteśmy chwilowo bezpieczni. Buford: To może weźmiemy kije, łopaty i takie tam, i będziemy ich atakować walcząc z nimi? Fineasz: No chyba nie. W ten sposób nie damy rady ich pokonać, bo są zbyt silni. Przecież jest ich mnóstwo to prędzej czy później by nas zjedli. Buford: To sprawdź w necie. Tam pewnie będzie informacja, jak pokonać zombie. Izabela: W Internecie? Buford: Tak, tam piszą wszystko. Fineasz: Nie sądzę, że będzie takie coś, ale warto spróbować. Baljeet: To gdzie masz laptop? Fineasz: Powiem ci tyle, że nie wiem. Ferb: Zostawiłeś go w łazience. Fineasz: Na pewno? A co ja tam robiłem z laptopem? Ferb: Może lepiej wolę nie mówić. Fineasz: Nie mów. Izabela: A jak wejdziemy do łazienki, jak na korytarzu się pałętają zombie? Fineasz: (patrzy na okno) Przez okno. (Zombie próbują do nich wejść) Fretka-zombie: Fineasz, Ferb otwórzcie mi bracia! Jestem waszą siostrą! Baljeet: Może lepiej się pospieszmy? Fineasz: Tak, lepiej tak. (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet wchodzą przez okno na dach) (Do pokoju wchodzą zombie) Fretka-zombie: Już wiem, że tu... Hmmm... nie ma ich. (Fineasz i reszta ukrywają się na dachu) Izabela: To gdzie macie tą łazienkę? Fineasz: Po drugiej stronie. (Wszyscy idą na górę dachu i Baljeet by prawie spadł, ale Buford go łapie) Fineasz: To teraz zjeżdżamy! (Wszyscy zjeżdżają i zatrzymują się na rynnie, lecz Izabela za mocno pojechała i spadła z dachu, ale nadal się trzyma rynny) Izabela: Aaa! Pomocy! Fineasz: Już idę! (Fineasz próbuje podać jej rękę, a Izabela też, lecz kawałek rynny spada i ona też) Izabela: Aaa! Fineasz: Izabela! (Izabela spada na zombie i ją gryzą) Fineasz: Nie! Izabela-zombie: Witajcie! Oni są tam! Dawajcie! Będziemy mieli ich mózgi! Teraz idźcie się wspinać! (Zombie zaczynają się do nich wspinać) Buford: I zostało nas czworo. Baljeet: Jak będziesz nadal tak stał i gadał to zostanie nas tylko trzech! Fineasz: Szybko! Do tego okna! (Fineasz, Ferb, Buford i Baljeet wchodzą do łazienki przez okno, zamykają je) Fineasz: Ferb, miałeś rację. Rzeczywiście zostawiłem tutaj laptopa. Ferb: Widzisz? Ferb - ten, który rację zawsze ma! (Fineasz siada na kibel i bierze laptopa) Fineasz: Hmmm.... hmmm... Baljeet: I nad czym się tak zastanawiasz? Fineasz: Nie wiem co mam napisać. Buford: Wejdź w Boogle i zapytaj: "jak można pokonać zombie?". Fineasz: O, dobry pomysł! (Szuka odpowiedzi na to pytanie) Wbić mu nóż w głowę. Spalić. Bla bla bla. Jest! Znalazłem! Buford: Super! Niestety, ale musicie stąd wyjść. Fineasz: Co? Czemu? Buford: Chce mi się sikać. Baljeet: To sikaj. Buford: Nie przy was. Zaczekajcie przed łaźnią i wtedy was zawołam, żebyście tu przyszli. Fineasz: Zwariowałeś?! Przecież tam jest armia zombie. Baljeet: + dwie zombitki, czyli Fretka i Izabela. Ferb: A co ty taki jesteś, że nie będziesz przy nas sikał? Buford: Bo jak będę przy was sikał to uznacie, że jestem jakimś gejem, a po drugie nie chcę, żebyście widzieli mojego, bo się będziecie śmiać. Fineasz: Po pierwsze, jak będziesz przy nas sikał obrócony do nas tyłem to to nie jest gejostwo. Po drugie, nie będziemy się patrzeć. Baljeet: I nie będziemy się śmiać. Fineasz: Dokładnie. Buford: Albo wiecie co? Już mi się nie chce sikać. Ferb: I dlatego masz plamę na spodniach? Buford: To ze strachu przed tymi zombie. Fineasz: Sory Buford, ale teraz musimy. Buford: Co musicie? (Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet zaczynają się śmiać) Buford: Ej, to nie jest śmieszne! Wam też się pewnie musiało się kiedyś takie coś zdarzyć. Baljeet: Albo Buford ma rację. To nie jest śmieszne. Wracajmy do zombie. Buford: A'propos zombie. Co znalazłeś? Fineasz: Zombie mają jedną słabość. Uważa się, że nie można ich pokonać, jednak ich czaszki można rozsadzić śpiewem na trzy głosy. Buford: Trzy głosy? Przecież nas jest czterech. Fineasz: No tak, ale czwar... Buford: Dobra Baljeet, wypadasz z zespołu! (Bierze go na ręce) Baljeet: Ej, co ty rob... Aaa! (Wyrzuca go z łazienki do zombie) Buford: I teraz jest już nas trzech. Fineasz: Buford, ty... ach, nieważne. Szkoda gadać. (Przed drzwiami łazienki) Baljeet-zombie: Otwórzcie przyjaciele! To tylko ja, wasz kumpel Baljeet! Fineasz: Musimy wejść na coś bardzo wysokiego, żeby nas usłyszeli wszyscy zombie i żeby nas tam nie dorwali. Buford: Na dach. Fineasz: No nie wiem. Tam by się nam źle śpiewało. Ferb: A ja mam pomysł. (wyciąga z kieszeni metalowe, kwadratowe pudełko) Wystarczy to rzucić, a wtedy pojawi się wielki budynek. Buford: Świetny pomysł, Ferb! Powinieneś się częściej odzywać. (Klepie go po plecach, a Ferbowi wypada pudełko do kibla) Fineasz: No nie. Buford, czy ty przestaniesz w końcu wszystko psuć? Ferb: Spokojnie, mam jeszcze drugi. (pokazuje drugie metalowe, kwadratowe pudełko) Buford: Świetny pom... Ferb: (do Buforda) Nawet nie próbuj mnie klepać, bo jak ja ci zaraz wyklepnę... Fineasz: Ferb, spokojnie. Ferb: I dlatego wolę być małomówny. (Na wielkim budynku; Fineasz, Ferb i Buford stoją z gitarami i mikrofonami) Buford: (przez mikrofon) Halo! Raz-dwa-trzy! Słychać mnie? Panowie i panowie oraz panie zombie, zapraszam na koncert! (Fineasz i Ferb krzywo się na jego patrzą) No co? Musiałem ich jakoś zawołać i przetestować czy mikrofon działa. (W domu) Baljeet-zombie: Idziemy? Izabela-zombie: Nie. Fretka-zombie: Chodźmy pooglądać telewizję. (Na wielkim budynku) Fineasz: To co śpiewamy? Buford: "Północ jest nasza"? Ferb: Nie, to przereklamowane. Zaśpiewajmy coś zupełnie innego i nowego. Fineasz: Nowego? Hmmm... może zaczniemy tak? (Piosenka Koniec armii zombie) Fineasz: Mamy tu armię zombie I próbujemy ich pokonać naszym trzygłosowym śpiewem Pożarli kilku naszych przyjaciół I musimy ich uratować Ferb: Zombie to bezmózgie stwory, Więc raczej ich szybko pokonamy Naszym pięknym śpiewem (Zombie zaczynają się do nich wspinać) Ferb: O nie! Nadchodzą! Musimy śpiewać razem, inaczej się nie uda. Buford: Nie umiem śpiewać I coś mi to kiepsko idzie Prędzej czy później nas dorwą Ale my się nie poddamy Śpiewać będziemy to: Fineasz, Ferb i Buford: Ooo! Ooo! Pokonamy was zombie! Ooo! Ooo! Wy bezmózgie stwory! (Czaszki zombie zaczynają wybuchać) Fineasz, Ferb i Buford: Ooo! Ooo! Zombie pokonamy! Ooo! Ooo! Śpiewem pokonamy! Ooo! Ooo! Czeka was koniec! Ooo! Ooo! Fineasz: Choć i tak już nie żyjecie. Buford: Życia coraz mniej Zapasów, że hej Wezmę dziś śpiew Rozprawię się Zabiję was i wezmę mózg Zombie zginą (Uuuoooooo) (Fineasz, Ferb i zombie krzywo się na jego patrzą) Buford: Racja, to nie ma sensu. Fineasz, Ferb i Buford: Więc teraz śpiewać będziemy to: Ooo! Ooo! Pokonamy was zombie! Ooo! Ooo! Wy bezmózgie stwory! Ooo! Ooo! Zombie pokonamy! Ooo! Ooo! Śpiewem pokonamy! Ooo! Ooo! Czeka was koniec! Ooo! Ooo! Dzisiaj koniec zombie czeka was Pozbędziemy się was z naszego domu I pójdziecie ponownie umierać do podziemi Tak! Tak! Tak! Dziś zombie koniec czeka was! (Fineasz: Ponownie czeka was śmierć) Dziś zombie pójdą sobie stąd! Bo pokonamy was, jak najszybciej! (Buford: Koniec armii zombie) Powiedzcie "pa, pa" zombie nam! (Koniec piosenki) (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: No to teraz już masz jakiś zły plan? Bo ja nie mam żadnego. Esmeralda: Po takim ciężkim treningu stwierdziłam, że nadal go nie mam. Dundersztyc: To po co cię trenowałem? Esmeralda: No w sumie po to by, że... no... nie wiem. Moranica: A nie mówiłam, że on jest słabym trenerem? Ja bym cię lepiej wytrenowała. Esmeralda: No, ale ja... Moranica: Garda! Trzymaj gardę! Esmeralda: Ja... Moranica: Nie trzymasz gardy dostajesz! Lewy sierpowy! (Moranica uderzyła Esmeraldę lewym sierpowym i upada) Dundersztyc: MORANICA! Coś ty jej zrobiła? Jak ją zabiłaś to... Moranica: No właśnie. Ja... ją... no ten tego... zabiłam. Dundersztyc: Co?! Moranica: Każdemu się może zdarzyć. (Esmeralda wstaje) Esmeralda: Spoko, spoko! Jeszcze żyję! Moranica: O, zmartwychwstała! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Uff... nareszcie się udało. Armia zombie pokonana. Tylko teraz musimy posprzątać ten bałagan, bo wszędzie tylko resztki zombie. Posprzątamy, zapraszamy i zaczynamy imprę! (Do ogródka wchodzą Izabela-zombie, Fretka-zombie i Baljeet-zombie) Izabela-zombie: Witajcie! Fretka-zombie: Armię pokonaliście, ale nas jeszcze nie. Baljeet-zombie: Mózgi! Dajcie mózgi waszym przyjaciołom. Fineasz: Czyli ich się tak nie da pokonać. Buford: Daj spokój, Fineasz. Przecież to nie są żadne zombie tylko nasi przyjaciele, którzy chcą nas przestraszyć. Fineasz: No nie wiem. Mi się wyda... Buford: Dawajcie "zombie", gryźcie mnie. Izabela-zombie, Fretka-zombie i Baljeet-zombie: Bardzo chętnie! (Gryzą go, a Buford staje się zombie) Buford-zombie: Fifek, miałeś rację. To są prawdziwe zombie, a teraz dajcie nam mózgi! Fineasz: Fifek? Nie jestem żaden Fifek. I jak mamy ich pokonać? Ferb: Sprawdź w necie. Fineasz: W sumie racja. (Wyjmuje telefon i szuka odpowiedzi na to pytanie) Ferb: To ty miałeś cały czas przy sobie telefon?! Fineasz: Tak. Ferb: Przecież mogłeś poszukać informacji, jak pokonać zombie w telefonie, a nie wchodzić specjalnie do łazienki po laptop. Fineasz: Ups, sorki. Zapomniałem o nim. Zombifikację można uleczyć za pomocą aldehydu. Ferb: Uuu. I cynamonu. Fineasz: Dobrze, przyjaciele. Za chwilę was naprawimy. Przyjaciele-zombie: Mózgi! (Ferb pcha ich krzesłem do domu) Ferb: Ech, dajcie już spokój. (W Spółce Zło; Esmeralda leży na kanapie z przyłożonym lodem na głowie) Dundersztyc: Już ci lepiej? Esmeralda: Tak. Dundersztyc: Moranica, po jakiego grzyba jej to zrobiłaś? Moranica: Żeby ją wytrenować. Dundersztyc: Ona nie chce się uczyć bić tylko zła. Moranica: Serio? Ale przecież zło kojarzy mi się z walką. (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher; w kuchni) Izabela: Eee... gdzie ja jestem? Baljeet: Dlaczego czuję się jakbym nie miał przez chwilę mózgu? Buford: Też się tak czuję. Baljeet: Ty cały czas go nie masz. Fretka: Co się stało? Fineasz: Wy nic nie pamiętacie co się stało? Fretka: Pamiętam, że była tu armia zombie i potem Buford mnie na nich popchnął, a dalej to już nic nie pamiętam. Izabela: I co? Zombie już nie ma? Fineasz: Nie ma. Pokonaliśmy ich we trójkę naszym śpiewem. Baljeet: Buford? Przecież on też był zombie. Ferb: Ale on był dopiero po piosence. Został zarażony przez was. Fretka: Skoro zombie już nie ma to oznacza, że możemy już zaczynać imprezę? Fineasz: Tak. Wystarczy tylko sprzątnąć ten bajzel, zaprosić (patrzy się na Buforda) GOŚCI, a nie ZOMBIE i możemy zaczynać imprezę! Izabela: Zaraz, zaraz! A gdzie Miłosie? Fretka: Spóźnią się. Baljeet: A jak posprzątamy ten bałagan? Fineasz: Pozostaw to nam, a wy i na pewno nie ty Buford zaproście gości. (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Już wiem! Dundersztyc: Co wiesz? Moranica: Wiem to co ty, wiesz? Dundersztyc: Ale co ty wiesz co ja wiem, wiesz? Moranica: No ja wiem, że ty wiesz, że ja wiem, wiesz? Dundersztyc: Ale co wiesz? Moranica: No wiem, że ty wiesz, że ja wiem, że ty wiesz, że ona wie i że ja wiem, wiesz? Dundersztyc: Pogubiłem się już, wiesz? Moranica: Wiem. Dundersztyc: Ale co ty wiesz, co ja wiem? Moranica: No ja wiem, że ty wiesz, że ja wiem, że ty wiesz, że ja... Esmeralda: Dość! Od tego waszego gadania mnie już głowa boli. Moranica: Główka cię boli? Oj, to idź do WC. Bo jak to on powiada: Kiedy odczuwasz silne bóle menstruacyjne... Nie czekaj! Weź Apap Extra! Ekstra ci wytryśnie mózg! (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Fineasz: Dom posprzątany! Wygląda zupełnie tak samo, jak przed atakiem zombie. Imprezę zacząć już czas! (Do domu wchodzą przyjaciele chłopców) Izabela: No i teraz jest tak samo, jak wcześniej. Fineasz: Goście już idą? Fretka: Tak. Zaraz będą. (Ktoś puka i dzwoni do drzwi) Ferb: Albo jednak już przyszli. (Do domu wchodzą goście) Fineasz: Imprezę uważam za rozpoczętą. Goście: Siemasz! Hej Fineasz! Ferb, witaj! etc. Irving: (do brata) Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć po co tu ze mną przyszedłeś? Albert: Żeby przekonać się czy to będzie rzeczywiście największa impreza. Irving: Przekonałeś się? Albert: Tak. Jenny: Cześć Fretka! Stefa: Hej! Fretka: Cześć Stefa i Jenny. O rajciu, dawno cię nie widziałam. Jenny: Ja ciebie też. Fretka: Widzę, że przyszłaś z bratem. Jenny: Tak. Django: Cześć. Fretka: (do Djanga) Fineasz i Ferb są tam. Django: Dzięki. Stefa: Tylko uważaj na Mindy, bo patrz już podrywa twojego chłopaka. Fretka: Co?! Mindy! (U Mindy i Jeremiasza) Mindy: Cześć Jeremiasz! Czy ty masz już... (Fretka ją odpycha) Fretka: Tak, ma dziewczynę! Mnie! Cześć Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka! (Całują się na przywitanie) (U Fineasza i Ferba) Django: Cześć chłopaki! Fineasz: Cześć Django! (Na Fineasza, a potem na Ferba skacze Kaja Depther) Kaja: Cześć Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz: O, Kaja! Witaj! Ferb: Ej, czy my się znamy? Kaja: No pewnie! Przecież chodziłam z wami do podstawówki. Ferb: Ach, racja. To ty skakałaś na wszystkich chłopaków w klasie. Kaja: No co Ferbuszku? Wróciłam i znowu będę bardziej szalona niż wcześniej. Ferb: Ferbuszek? Nie podoba mi się to zdrobnienie. Kaja: Ej, właśnie a gdzie muzyka? Fineasz: Zaraz powinni przyjść. Kaja: To jak będzie to chciałabym z jednym z was zatańczyć. Do zobaczenia później! (Izabela to widzi) Izabela: Pierwszy raz widzę tą całą Kaję i już mi się nie podoba. (Do chłopców podchodzi Stanley Twitter) Stanley: Cześć! Fineasz: No hej, Stanley! Co u ciebie? Stanley: A w sumie dobrze. (Do domu wchodzą Miłosie) Danny: Fineasz! Fineasz: (do Stanley'a) Oj, wybacz. Miłosie przyszli. (Fineasz wchodzi na scenę i bierze mikrofon do ręki) Fineasz: Siemanko ludzie! I jak się podoba impreza? Goście: Tak! Fineasz: To nie było pytanie na odpowiedź "tak", ale dobra! Zaczynamy imprezę! Goście: Tak! (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Już wiem, co wiem! Dundersztyc: No to co? Moranica: Znikacz-Inator! Dundersztyc: No brawo! Nareszcie wymówiłaś dobrze "inator". Moranica: Dziękuję! Dundersztyc: Ale Znikacz-Inator? Hmmm... no nie wiem. Esmeralda: Mógłbyś zniknąć twojego brata. Moranica: Albo cały świat. Dundersztyc: Esme, Mora już wiem co będę dzisiaj robić! Moranica: Mora? Przecież tu jej nie ma. Dundersztyc: To zdrobnienie od twojego imienia. Moranica: Aha. To mnie nie zdrobniuj! Bo jak ja cię zaraz wyzdrobnię to... Dundersztyc: To co? Nic! Nic nie zrobisz! (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Miłosie: (śpiewają) Imprezka trwa, jak ten dzień co dnia... (Do domu przychodzą The Bettys) Fineasz: Fretka! Przyszedł twój ulubiony zespół! Fretka: The Bettys?! Tak! Cześć wam! Crash: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Miłosie już zaczęli grać, ale jak chcecie to możecie do nich dołączyć. Tink: Dobra i dzięki za zaproszenie. (W Spółce Zło; Moranica leży sobie na kanapie przed telewizorem z popcornem) Moranica: Wymyśliłam Duśkowi ten jego złowieszczy plan i powinien teraz całować mi stopy! Dundersztyc: (poza ekranem) Nie ma mowy! Moranica: I teraz mogę odpoczywać przed TV, bo on teraz coś tam robi z tą Ekspedientką czy jak jej tam. Esmeralda: (poza ekranem) Jestem Este... znaczy Esmeralda! Moranica: Cicho tam! Ja tu próbuję oglądać telewizję! (Nagle zauważa, że nie ma popcornu) Hej, kto zjadł mój popcorn?! No teraz już nie cichujcie tylko gadać kto zjadł mój popcorn! Esmeralda: (poza ekranem) Sama go zjadłaś! Moranica: No w sumie racja, więc nie przepraszam za to, że przeszkadzam wam w budowie tego cudaka! Dundersztyc: (poza ekranem) To inator! Moranica: Teraz już się możesz uciszyć. Ej, gdzie pilot do TV?! Kto go zjadł?! Esmeralda: (poza ekranem) Pewnie ty. Moranica: Niestety, ale muszę ci przyznać rację. (Kanapa znika) Nosz, kuźwa! Dundersztyc: (poza ekranem) Co?! Czy ty możesz wreszcie przestać gadać?! Moranica: Nie. (podchodzi do Dundersztyca i Esmeraldy) Dusiek, mam problem. Dundersztyc: Jaki? Lekarz nie pozwolił ci już zmienić płeć? Moranica: To nie ten problem! Rzeczy mi znikają! Esmeralda: To normalne. Dundersztyc: To w sumie normalne, ale jak by się tak zastanowić to trochę dziwne. Przecież raz zniknęło coś na twoich rękach i oboje to widzieliśmy. Esmeralda: Serio? I ty jej wierzysz? Pewnie znowu coś ćpała. Moranica: No, ale patrz! Dundersztyc: Na co mam patrzeć? Moranica: Na to! (Telewizor znika) Esmeralda: Albo i ona rzeczywiście ma rację. Dundersztyc: Jeju, powiem ci tyle, że sam nie wiem co się dzieje. Moranica: I co mam teraz robić?! Dundersztyc: Wiem! Moranica: Co wiesz? Dundersztyc: Idź do Fineasza i Ferba! Oni ci na pewno pomogą. Moranica: Dobra, dzięki za radę. (biegnie do drzwi, lecz się zatrzymuje) Zaraz... a kto to jest? Część 3 (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher; ktoś puka do drzwi) Fineasz: Ej, Ferb. Spodziewasz się jeszcze kogoś? (Ferb otwiera drzwi, a tam Moranica) Ferb: Nie jej. Moranica: Ekhem! Zamierzacie mnie puścić do środka czy będziecie się na mnie gapić, jak ja na Duśka gdy mam na jego ochotę? Fineasz: No właśnie... nie zamierzamy... cię... tu puszczać. Dziękujemy, że przyszłaś, ale naprawdę pani nie musiała. Na razie! (zamyka drzwi, lecz nie da rady, bo Moranica je trzyma ręką i nie dopuszcza do zamknięcia) Moranica: O nie! Nie ma mowy! Macie mi pomóc! Fineasz: Niby w czym? Moranica: Albo dobra zaraz mi pomożecie. Najpierw muszę poimprezować! Fineasz: No bez jaj! I kolejna osoba, która zepsuje nam imprezę. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe wpada do kryjówki) Monogram: Witaj, agencie P! Mamy gorące wieści! Carl: Gorące niż ten dzień. Monogram: Dundersztyc współpracuje z profesor Poofenplotz i zamierzają wspólnie podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów! Musisz ich powstrzymać! Ależ oczywiście ten drugi wróg nie jest twój, więc do twojej misji powstrzymania waszych wrogów przydzielony zostaje agent Pinky. (Do kryjówki wchodzi Pinky) Pinky: Hau, hau. Pepe: {terkocze} Monogram: A, więc powodzenia agenci! (Pepe i Pinky salutują i odchodzą) Carl: PiP! Monogram: Nie pipaj. Carl: Nie pipam. Tylko to jest skrót od "Pepe i Pinky". Monogram: Nie wygaduj... Albo jednak w sumie masz rację. (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher; Moranica wisi na żyrandolu) Moranica: O, ja! I taką imprezę to ja rozumiem! Fineasz: E-he-hej! Wyłaź z stamtąd! (Moranica wyskakuje z żyrandolu i skacze na dwóch gości) Moranica: Ups, sorki. (Kilka chwil później; ratownicy wywodzą dwóch gości do karetki) Ratownik: I jak do tego doszło? Moranica: No wie pan, że to było tak: chcieli popełnić samobójstwo, bo ząb ich bolał. Ratownik: Czy to przez panią chcieli popełnić samobójstwo? Moranica: Nie, bo skoczyłam na nich, żeby już nie bolał. Ratownik: To oni w końcu popełnili samobójstwo czy to pani ich połamała? Moranica: Mówię panu, że chcieli popełnić samobójstwo chcąc, żebym na nich skoczyła. Ratownik: Niech się pani dziś wieczorem zgłosi na policję. Moranica: Co?! Ja?! Po co?! Ratownik: Bo ich pani połamała. Moranica: Poczekaj. Ratownik: Na co? Moranica: Zaraz sobie... (beka tak mocno, że ratownik wpada do karetki i odjeżdża do szpitala) No, już. Ej, gdzie on jest? (wchodzi do domu) Nie żyją. Goście na imprezie: Co?! Moranica: Żartowałam. Bawimy się dalej! A macie tu basen? Fretka: (kłamie) Nie. Moranica: Świetnie! (skacze do basenu i woda wylewa się z basenu oblewając wszystkich) Moranica: Ej, gdzie woda? Fineasz: Proszę pana znaczy pani... Moranica: Chwila, rudy! A właśnie, rudy fałszywy, więc jemu nie ufać! (siada na kanapę i obżera się jedzeniem) Fineasz: Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jaki pani ma problem. Moranica: W sumie to już nie pamiętam z czym przyszłam. (kanapa, na której siedzi znika) O, żesz! Już wiem! Cineaszu i Derbie... Fineasz: Jestem Fineasz. Ferb: A ja Ferb. Moranica: Nieważne! Rzeczy mi znikają, więc musicie mi pomóc. Fineasz: Dobra. Moranica: Serio? Fineasz: Tak. Gdy ci pomożemy to szybciej stąd pójdziesz. Ale my ci nie pomożemy. Moranica: Wiedziałam, że nie mogłam na was liczyć. Fineasz: My nie pomożemy, ale znamy osobę, która pomoże. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Znikacz-Inator zbudowany! Esmeralda: Świetnie! (Do Spółki Zło wchodzą Pepe i Pinky) Dundersztyc: O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Esmeralda: I Pimpek znaczy Pimpuś. Nie, to nie tak było. (patrzy na rękę) Dobra, już wiem! Pinky Pan Chihuahua! Dundersztyc: To jest twój nemezis? Esmeralda: No pewnie. A co myślałeś? Dundersztyc: Kiedyś on już był tutaj. Myślałem, że to pies Pepe Pana Dziobaka. Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Tak, zgadłeś. Teraz czas na pułapkę! (ciągnie za dźwignię, a na agentów spada klatka) (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Fretka: (wchodzi na scenę i zaczyna mówić przez mikrofon) Ludziska! Organizatorzy tej imprezy wyszli, żeby pozbyć się tego stwora. Ja przejmuję po nich imprezę i żeby się wam nie nudziło to teraz zagrają dla was Miłosie! Kaja: No nie! Akurat wtedy gdy dla nas grają to Fineasza i Ferba nie ma. To nie fair! (Piosenka Chwytaj dzień) Miłosie: Imprezka trwa, jak ten dzień co dnia Bywa on długi, lecz szybko on trwa Bo nim się obejrzymy nadejdzie ten czas Czas, na który czeka każdy z nas Więc nie marnuj go na siedzeniu przy komputerze Tylko wyjdź na dwór i spotkaj się ze znajomymi Bo pamiętaj, że już niedługo Nie będziesz już tego robił Dzień trwa dwadzieścia cztery godziny A rok ma trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni Wykorzystaj te dni przyjemnie Z rodziną i przyjaciółmi Jeśli chcesz spędzić ten dzień długo Musisz wstać wcześniej rano Obudzić innych I świetnie bawić się! (Tymczasem Fineasz, Ferb i Moranica gdzieś idą) Moranica: Gdzie idziemy? Fineasz: Idziemy tam, gdzie jest ta osoba, która ci pomoże. Moranica: To gdzie on jest? Fineasz: Zaraz zobaczysz. (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher; Miłosie kontynuują śpiewać tę piosenkę) Budź się rano! Budź, budź, budź! By dzień, jak najdłużej przetrwać Budź się rano! Budź, budź, budź! Wstawaj rano! Chwytaj dzień co dnia, mówiąc: Po prostu Carpe Diem! Chwytaj go cały czas Bo więcej takich dni już może nie być (Koniec piosenki) (Przed jakimś domem) Moranica: To ta rudera? Fineasz: Tak. To ta "rudera". (wchodzą do mieszkania) Pan Flynn: O, cześć Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz: Cześć tato! Moranica: (w myślach) To jego ojciec? Myślałam, że chłopak. Ferb: Dzień dobry! Pan Flynn: Cóż tak dzisiaj przychodzicie? (Fineasz pokazuje mu Moranicę) Moranica: Elo gościu! Pan Flynn: Kim pani w ogóle jest? Moranica: Twoim ojcem, Luke. Pan Flynn: Bawi się pani w Vadera czy co? Moranica: Nie, ja nim jestem. Pan Flynn: Fineasz, kto to jest? Fineasz: To jest... ta... wyleciało mi z głowy. Moranica: Jestem Moranica, rudzielcu! Fineasz: Tak! To Moranica i ma problem. Rzeczy jej znikają. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Współpracuję z Esmeraldą od dzisiaj. Tak właściwie tylko dzisiaj. Zbudowaliśmy razem Znikacz-Inator. Planujemy zniknąć mojego brata, bo jak go nie będzie to wtedy ja zgłoszę się na burmistrza tego miasta, gdyż pewnie będą wybory. (W domu pana Flynna) Pan Flynn: Czyli mówi pani, że znikają pani rzeczy? Moranica: Tak. Pan Flynn: I jest pani z innego wszechświata? Moranica: Tak. Pan Flynn: Ile pani tu już siedzi? Moranica: Chyba jakiś rok. Pan Flynn: Co?! Przecież zaraz cały wszechświat zniknie! Moranica: Sory, pomyliłam się. Przez rok to siedziałam w kiciu. Dwa tygodnie. Pan Flynn: Uff... to jeszcze nie ma tragedii. A tak poza tym to wszystko wyjaśnia! Przez to, że pani tu już tyle siedzi to niektóre rzeczy, które pani dotyka znikają, a jeśli byłaby tu pani więcej niż miesiąc - miasto zniknie, więcej niż pół roku - świat zniknie, więcej niż rok - wszechświat zniknie, kilka lat - wszystkie wymiary i tym podobne znikną. Moranica: A jak to naprawić? Pan Flynn: Musi pani po prostu wrócić do swojego wszechświata. Moranica: Tylko tyle? Eee... to lipa. Myślałam, że będę musiała coś zrobić i po raz kolejny zginąć, a potem sama siebie wskrzesić. I tak planowałam już dzisiaj stąd odejść. (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Fretka: (wchodzi na scenę i mówi przez mikrofon) Dziękuję Miłosiom za piosenkę o tym, żeby spędzać dni z przyjaciółmi i żeby go chwytać! Zapraszam na scenę The Bettys! (Słychać oklaski, na scenę wchodzi zespół) (Piosenka Gotuj się!) The Bettys: Gotuj się! Gotuj się! Gotuj się z nami na imprezę! Gotuj się! Gotuj się! Gotuj się z nami na imprezę! Tylko nie zrozumcie tego dosłownie Bo chodzi nam o to, żebyście się Przygotowali z nami na imprezę! Gotuj się! Gotuj się! Przygotuj się! Gotuj się! Gotuj się! Gotuj się z nami na imprezę! Ale jeśli chcesz się serio ugotować To się ugotuj, bo my nie mamy nic przeciwko Gotuj się na gazie! Ugotuj się w zupie! Gotuj się! Gotuj się! Przygotuj się! Gotuj się! Gotuj się! Gotuj się z nami na imprezę! (Koniec piosenki) Fretka: (robi to, co przedtem) Dziękujemy bardzo. Wystąpiły dzisiaj tylko dwa zespoły, bo tyle zamówiliśmy. A może ktoś z was by chciał wystąpić? Jeremiasz: My chcemy! (Na scenę wchodzi Jeremy and the Incidentals) (Piosenka Nicnierobienia dzień) Jeremiasz: Boska twarz, a twe usta Jak rosa poranna, co w promieniach słońca się lśni. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: A wiesz skąd pomysł na ten inator? Moranica podsunęła. Znikacz-Inator zniknie te zaginione rzeczy do nicości, a czy osoby będą o nich pamiętać? Nie mam pojęcia. Esmeralda: Skoro rozmawiamy o tej Moranice to gdzie ona jest? Dundersztyc: Poszła po pomoc, bo rzeczy jej znikają, które pewnie trafiają do nicości. (Dundersztyc opiera się na inatorze i wystrzeliwuje strzał) Ups, oby tylko w nikogo nie trafił. (W domu pana Flynna) Fineasz: A co by się stało gdyby ona zniknęła? Pan Flynn: Jakby zniknęła to pewnie by już nie wróciła do domu i prędzej czy później wszystko by już zniknęło. Ale na szczęście jeszcze nie zniknęła. Moranica: Jeszcze?! Czy ty uważasz, że... (Moranica znika) Fineasz: No nie! Ferb: I teraz nie dowiemy się co chciała powiedzieć! Fineasz: Moranica zniknęła! I co teraz zrobimy, tato? Pan Flynn: Moranica? Kto to? Czy to twoja nowa dziewczyna? Część 4 Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= Fineasz: Dziewczyna?! Dziewczyna?! Czy ty sobie żartujesz?! Pan Flynn: Hahaha. Tylko żartuję. Fineasz: Czyli ty nadal o niej pamiętasz? Pan Flynn: Tak. Fineasz: To gdzie mogła zniknąć? Pan Flynn: Pewnie do nicości. Fineasz: Wiesz, jak się tam dostać? Pan Flynn: Niestety nie. (W nicości) Moranica: Hej, ho! Hej, ho! Do pierdla by się szło! Gdzie ja kurwa jestem?! Jest tu szaro i nudnawo. Ej, znalazłam moje zaginione rzeczy! (Podnosi skradzione pieniądze) Czyli to oznacza, że ja również zniknęłam?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (W domu pana Flynna) Fineasz: A nie masz jakiegoś urządzenia? Pan Flynn: Nie, ale... (Strzał z inatora strzela w Fineasza, Ferba i pana Flynna, a oni znikają do nicości) (W nicości) Fineasz: O, a jednak ci się jakoś udało. Pan Flynn: Taaa... udało. Fineasz: Wylądowaliśmy w tym samym miejscu co ostatnio. Heh, przypomina mi się jak rok temu to my zniknęliśmy Ferb. Pan Flynn: To już w tej nicości byliście?! Fineasz: Tak. (Retrospekcja #1) (W ogródku) Fretka: Chłopaki, musicie mi pomóc! Dzieje się coś naprawdę dziwnego. Przez to urządzenie, które zrobił tata Vanessy dni się powtarzają. No i jeszcze ten wózek! Teraz rzeczy zaczynają znikać, jak tygrysy i łyżki... Fineasz: Co to... "łyżka"? Ferb: Co to "tygrys"? Fretka: O to mi chodzi! Rzeczy dziwnie znikają, a gdy już znikną to nikt nie pamięta, że... (Fineasz i Ferb znikają przez szczelinę) ...w ogóle istniały. MAAAAMOOO! (Koniec retrospekcji #1) (Retrospekcja #2) (W nicości) Fineasz: Naprawdę dziwne, bratku. To Danville, ale inne. A niech mnie, Ferb! Łyżki! Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, jak o nich zapomnieliśmy gdy zniknęły. Zatem my również zniknęliśmy. (Koniec retrospekcji #2) Pan Flynn: Dobra, koniec tych retrospekcji. Musimy znaleźć Moranicę i wynosić się stąd, jak najszybciej. Fineasz, Ferb i pan Flynn: Moranica! (U Moranicy) Moranica: Skoro zniknęłam to chyba umarłam, bo zaczynam słyszeć głosy. Fineasz, Ferb i pan Flynn: Moranica! Moranica: Co? Czy to diabeł mnie woła do nieba? Idę do ciebie, diable! (zaczyna biec do słyszących głosów i zauważa Flynnów oraz Ferba) E, nie. To jednak nie on. Jednak nie umarłam. Szkoda. Pan Flynn: Moranica?! Jak dobrze, że panią znaleźliśmy! Fineasz: Musimy panią i nas przenieść z powrotem do Danville, a potem niech pani wraca do swojego świata, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. Moranica: A może ja nie chcę wracać? Może chcę tu zostać? Fineasz: Co?! Nie! Musi... Moranica: Żartuję, młody! Oczywiście, że chcę wracać. Przecież tutaj nie da się masturbować, bo brak zasięgu. Fineasz: Eee... co? Potrzebny jest pani zasięg do masturbowania się? Moranica: No tutaj nie da się włączyć dobrego pornola! A po drugie, nie ma tu nikogo, żeby z nim to nakręcić. Fineasz: Aha, w porządku. Tato, wyciągaj nas stąd. Pan Flynn: No właśnie jest problem. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się stąd wydostać i nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak żeśmy się tutaj dostali! Fineasz, Ferb i Moranica: Co?! Pan Flynn: Tak. My również zniknęliśmy, tak jak ona. Ale wy już tutaj byliście to jak stąd wyszliście? Fineasz: Przez szczelinę, ale teraz zniknęliśmy w inny sposób, więc będzie trudniej. Nie mam pojęcia, jak stąd wyjść. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Dobra, już możemy odpalać maszynę! Gotowość do wystrze... (Pepe i Pinky go atakują i przytrzymują) No nie! Wydostali się z pułapki! Esmeralda! Strzelaj! (Esmeralda naciska przycisk autodestrukcji) Głos w inatorze: 2 minuty do autodestrukcji. Dundersztyc: Teraz będzie wyliczanie do wybuchu, a nie od razu, więc strzelaj jeszcze raz! (Esmeralda chce ponownie strzelić, ale Pinky ją atakuje i strzela, ale nie w Rogera tylko w lustro. Odbija się od lustra i strzela w inator. Znika do nicości) Dundersztyc: No nie! I zniknął! Ale przynajmniej nie wybuchnie tutaj. Esmeralda: To co teraz robimy? Dundersztyc: Walczymy z naszymi wrogami. Esmeralda: E, to nie dla mnie. Walcz sobie sam. (Siada na kanapę i bierze książkę do ręki, a Dundersztyc walczy z Pepe i Pinky) Dundersztyc: To chyba nie był dobry pomysł, żeby cię przyjmować! (W nicości) Moranica: Skoro i tak niedługo umrzemy to może będziemy teraz wspólnie uprawiać... (Przed nimi pojawia się Znikacz-Inator) Fineasz: Ej, a to co to? Moranica: To maszyna Duśka, która pozwala na to, żeby coś znikło. Fineasz: To może jak postrzelimy się nim tutaj to wtedy wrócimy do Danville? Moranica: Możemy spróbować, ale jeśli rozpierdoli nas na małe kawałeczki to będzie twoja wina. Pan Flynn: Tylko musimy się pośpieszyć, bo pisze tutaj, że za 30 sekund wybuchnie. Moranica: Ach, ten Dusiek i jego przyciski autodestrukcji. Uwielbiam go. (Strzał z inatora strzela w naszą czwórkę, a oni z powrotem znajdują się w domu pana Flynna) Fineasz: Super! Udało nam się! Pan Flynn: Tak, super, ale nasza miss piękności musi wracać do domu. Moranica: No dobra, ale muszę się jeszcze pożegnać z Duśkiem i moją małą Morą. Pan Flynn: Pani ma dziecko? Jak w ogóle ktoś mógł z pa... Moranica: Jestem jej chrzestną. Pan Flynn: To niech się pani pożegna z nimi i przyszła do mnie, bo mam taką maszynę, która moż... Moranica: Nie! Pierdol się! Dusiek mi pomoże wrócić do domu. Pan Flynn: Dobrze. Do widzenia! Na razie, Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz: Pa, tato! Moranica: Chuj ci w dupę. (Fineasz, Ferb i Moranica wychodzą) Moranica: Dobra, idę do was na imprezę! Fineasz: Mówiła pani, że miała się pani pożegnać z Morą i panem Dundersztycem. Moranica: Powiedziałam to tylko po to, żeby z stamtąd wyjść. To chodźmy na imprezę! Fineasz: Nie, nie, nie! Pani wraca do domu! Moranica: Później! Fineasz: A wie pani, że jak będzie pani za dużo imprezowała to szybciej pani zniknie do nicości? Wtedy już pani z stamtąd w ogóle nie wyjdzie. Moranica: I co z tego? Impreza! Ferb: U nas na imprezie są psy. Moranica: To ja... ja... ja idę. Na razie! (Moranica biegnie do Spółki Zło) Fineasz: Do widzenia! Dobra, to wracamy na naszą imprezę. (Fineasz i Ferb idą do domu) (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) (Końcówka piosenki Przy tobie dech mi zapiera) Jeremiasz: Amor już wie Że kochamy się Przy tobie dech mi zapiera (Koniec piosenki) (Słychać oklaski, a Fretka wchodzi na scenę) Fretka: (mówi przez mikrofon) I to by było na tyle. (Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do domu) O, Fineasz i Ferb! Wróciliście! Fineasz: Tak. Fretka: I jak było? Fineasz: To babsko już wraca do domu, więc nam już nie zagraża. (Ferb dostaje od Kai karczycho) Ferb: Ała! Kaja: Witaj ty mój, Ferbuszku! Może zatańczymy? Ferb: No pewnie! (Izabela to wszystko widzi) Izabela: Już nie mam żadnych "ale" do Kai, bo zostawiła już Fineasza w spokoju. (Moranica wraca do Spółki Zło) Moranica: Siema ludziska! Wróciłam! (Dundersztyc leży na podłodze i nie może się ruszyć, bo Pepe i Pinky go trzymają) Dundersztyc: Dobrze, że wróciłaś. Czy mogłabyś...? Moranica: No pewnie. (Moranica wygania agentów i siada mu na plecy) Dundersztyc: Ała! Wcale nie o to mi chodziło! (Moranica wstaje, a zaraz po niej Dundersztyc) Moranica: Sory, ale musiałam tak na pożegnanie. Dundersztyc: A co? Już musisz iść? Moranica: Teraz nie, ale i tak czy siak dzisiaj już muszę iść, bo ostatni dzień lata. A po drugie, jak już wrócę do domu to wszystkie zaginione rzeczy powrócą. A czy ty mógłbyś...? Dundersztyc: Tak. (daje jej z pięści w twarz) Sory, ale musiałem tak na pożegnanie. Moranica: Chciałam, żebyś przyprowadził Morę, bo chcę się z nią pożegnać. Dundersztyc: Aaa... to sory. (Esmeralda wstaje z kanapy) Esmeralda: Heinz, ja już muszę iść. Nawet dobrze spędziłam z tobą dzień. Fajnie było. Jakbyś chciał jeszcze ze mną współpracować to napisz. Dundersztyc: Narka! Dobrze, może jeszcze napiszę. Dundersztyc (w myślach): Nie napiszę. (Ciskają sobie ręce i nagle dłoń Esmeraldy odpada. Pojawia się druga dłoń, która jest ładniejsza od poprzedniej) Dundersztyc: Ale ty masz naprawdę ładną dłoń! I czemu odpadła ci ta paskudna? Esmeralda: Bo to... była... em... rękawiczka! Dundersztyc: Dobrze. Moranica: Wiedźma. Esmeralda: Babsztyl. Do nie zobaczenia, panienko z burdelu. Moranica: Spierdalaj już do tego domu, bo już nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. (Esmeralda wychodzi) Moranica: Do zobaczenia, mały turkusowy dziobaku. Pepe: {terkocze} (Pepe i Pinky odlatują z Spółki Zło na plecakach odrzutowych) Dundersztyc: A niech cię, Panie Dziobaku i agencie Pinky! (Pepe i Pinky zauważają Esmeraldę przed Spółką Zło i zaczynają ją obserwować) Esmeralda: Uff... dobrze, że nie odkrył kim naprawdę jestem, bo tak to bym umarła ze wstydu. Przecież nie mogłam mu powiedzieć, że przebrałam się za nią, bo się w tobie zakochałam. Kiedyś mu to powiem, ale to dopiero kiedyś. (Ciąga maskę Esmeraldy i odchodzi. Pepe i Pinky są w szoku to co zobaczyli, że osoba w przebraniu Esmeraldy to jakaś kobieta, która zna Esmę) (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Co robisz? Moranica: Pakuję swoje rzeczy. Dundersztyc: Przecież ty tu nie miałaś swoich rzeczy. Moranica: To pakuję twoje. Dundersztyc: Okradasz mnie? Moranica: Nie... ja je tylko pożyczam na kilka lat. Dundersztyc: A właśnie... Mora przyszła. Moranica: Co?! Tak! Mora! (biegnie do niej i bierze ją na ręce) Mora, moje kochanie! Mora: Cześć ciociu. Moranica: Niestety, ale musimy się pożegnać, bo wracam do domu. Mora: A przyjdziesz tu jeszcze? Moranica: Do ciebie na pewno wbiję słodziutka. Ej, a gdzie są te twoje roboty i twoja córka ze swoim chłopakiem? Dundersztyc: Oni poszli na jakąś imprezę. Mora: A ja też mogę, mogę, mogę, mogę? Moranica: No pewnie. Ja już tam byłam i jest chu... znaczy fantastycznie! A ja muszę już iść. Na razie, Dusiek! Jeśli będziesz za mną tęsknił to otwórz to pudełko. (daje mu jakieś metalowe, kwadratowe pudełko) Dundersztyc: Co to? Moranica: Pojawi się wtedy ja w wersji 2.0. Dundersztyc: Czyli twój robot? Moranica: Nie, mój klon. Dundersztyc: To na razie! Moranica: Na razie! (Pojawia się jakiś portal, a ona do jego wchodzi) Dundersztyc: Może lepiej na razie nie będę tego otwierał. Mora, to co? Idziemy na imprezę? Mora: Tak! (Do domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher wchodzi Dundersztyc z Morą) Fineasz: O, witam pana Dundersztyca! I ciebie też Moro. Vanessa: Widzę, że jednak przyszliście. Dundersztyc: Tak. Monty: Dobrze, że pan przyszedł. Monogram: Witaj, Heinz! Dundersztyc: Monogram? A ty co tutaj robisz? Monogram: Monty powiedział, że jest to największa impreza w mieście, więc przyszedłem z Carlem. Pepe: {terkocze} Fineasz: O, tu jesteś, Pepe! Jak dobrze, że wszyscy już przyszliście. Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy. Wielki finał, na którym są wszyscy. Taką imprezę to ja rozumiem. Goście na imprezie: Tak! Kaja: A może zaśpiewacie waszą słynną piosenkę "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" tak na zakończenie odcinka? Fineasz: Skoro chcecie to zaśpiewamy. (Piosenka Gitchee Gitchee Goo) Fineasz: Szanowni państwo, Ferbetki! Fineasz i Ferb śpiewają dla was! Bał cziki bał bał Ferbetki i Fretka: - tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mał, mał, mał Ferbetki i Fretka: - moje serce bije! Fineasz: Cziki cziki czua Ferbetki i Fretka: - nie zatrzyma się! Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Fineasz: Gdy dziewczyna moja mówi dziwacznie, uczucia chce wyrazić swe I kiedy już rozmowa się zacznie, to brzmi to tak, że nie połapię się! Ferbetki: Uuu! Fineasz: Relacja to nietypowa, czasami wolałbym rozmawiać wprost, ale kiedy słyszę słodkie słowa, (Ferbetki i Fretka: Słowa!) Fineasz: Budujemy z uczucia most! I brzmi to wtedy tak: Bał cziki bał bał Ferbetki i Fretka: - tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mał mał mał Ferbetki i Fretka: - moje serce bije! Fineasz: Cziki cziki czua Ferbetki i Fretka: - nie zatrzyma się! Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Fineasz: Nie potrzeba więcej słów! (Fretka: Żadnych więcej słów!) Fineasz: Śmiało naszą gadkę mów! (Fretka: Naszą gadkę mów) Fineasz: I teraz pewnie już wiesz, (Ferbetki: I teraz już wiesz...) Fineasz: Że ci odpowiem: "gitchee ciebie też"! Fretka: "Gitchee gitchee ciebie też"! Fineasz: "Gitchee gitchee ciebie też"! Ferbetki: "Gitchee gitchee ciebie też"! Fineasz: Nie trzeba nic tłumaczyć! Fineasz: Bał cziki bał bał Ferbetki i Fretka: - tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mał, mał, mał Ferbetki i Fretka: - moje serce bije! Fineasz: Cziki cziki czua Ferbetki i Fretka: - nie zatrzyma się! Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Fineasz: Raz jeszcze: Bał cziki bał bał Ferbetki i Fretka: - tak miły mówi mi! Fineasz: Mał, mał, mał Ferbetki i Fretka: - moje serce bije! Fineasz: Cziki cziki czua Ferbetki i Fretka: - nie zatrzyma się! Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! Gitchee gitchee goo to znaczy, że kocham, kocham, kocham, kocham.. (Ferb: Kocham, kocham, kocham, kocham...) Wszyscy: Gitchee gitchee goo znaczy kocham cię! (Koniec piosenki) (Napisy końcowe) (Późnym wieczorem ok. 21-22; Linda i Lawrence wracają do domu) Linda: Ech, nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że ten cały koncert to był zwykły żart. (Retrospekcja) (Linda i Lawrence przylecieli do Paryża, podchodzą do jakiegoś gościa z recepcji na lotnisku) Lawrence: Désolé, czy wie pan gdzie znajduje się tu najbliższy koncert? (Z pod blatu wychodzi Moranica) Moranica: Hahahaha! Nie ma żadnego koncertu, pasztety! To był zwykły żart! Nabrałam was! (Koniec retrospekcji) Lawrence: Ale przynajmniej wróciliśmy wcześniej do domu i nie musimy się martwić. Linda: Zaraz, czy ty też słyszysz muzykę? (Linda i Lawrence wchodzą do mieszkania i zauważają imprezę) Fretka: (śpiewa) Teraz bawmy się tak! Linda: Fretka?! Fretka: Cześć mamo! Witaj na naszej impre... mama?! A co wy tutaj robicie?! Linda: Też chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć co wy robicie?! Fretka: Ja... my... znaczy... impreza tutaj w domu? Ja naprawdę nic o tym nie wiedziałam. Ciekawe kto to mógł zrobić... o, już wiem! Fineasz i Ferb! (w tłumie gości) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Przyłącz się do naszej imprezy! Fretka: Mamo, tato. To jest właśnie to o czym mówię wam cały czas. Fineasz i Ferb urządzili tę imprezę. Linda: Co?! Fretka: Tak. Mają przechlapane, co nie? Linda: Tak. Ma... ma... Fineasz i Ferb! Do mnie natychmiast! (w tłumie gości) Fineasz: Fretka, nie udawaj mamy, a chociaż wiemy, że umiesz to robić gdy wypłacasz pieniądze z banku jej głosem. Linda: Eee... co?! Fretka: Co? Co? Nie, on kłamie. Fineasz i Ferb chodźcie tutaj. (do rodziców i Fretki przychodzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: I co chcesz Fret... eee... mama i tata?! A co wy tutaj robicie?! Linda: Ja... Ja... my... wy... Lawrence: Mama chciała powiedzieć, że... że... (Linda i Lawrence mdleją) Fretka: To może poimprezujemy jeszcze, a potem będziemy ich cudzić? Fineasz: Tak, to dobry pomysł. Bawimy się dalej! (Impreza nadal trwa i wszyscy się dobrze bawią, a Fretka ciągnie rodziców do pokoju. Kamera oddala się od domu i ukazuje się portal. Wychodzi z niego Moranica) Moranica: Siema ludziska! Tak, to ja! Ja to wszystko zaplanowałam, żeby rodzice tej trójki wyszli, a oni by mogli urządzić imprezę. Mi się jej nie chciało urządzać, a po drugie oni zrobili o wiele lepszą. Zaraz do nich wbiję i dopiero będzie zabawa! (Moranica wchodzi do ich domu) Moranica: Hej! Goście na imprezie: Aaa! (Wszyscy zaczynają się chować) Moranica: A jednak nie. Nie obawiajcie się. Pobawię się jeszcze tutaj, a potem już sobie zniknę stąd na zawsze! Na razie i mam nadzieję, że jak tu kiedyś wrócę to będzie tu o wiele lepiej niż jest teraz. KONIEC Moranica: Teraz wracam do serii tego tumana! Narka! Piosenki *Trenuj ze mną *Koniec armii zombie *Chwytaj dzień *Gotuj się! *Nicnierobienia dzień (fragment) *Przy tobie dech mi zapiera (fragment) *Gitchee Gitchee Goo (wersja rozszerzona)